Summer for Roze
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: "Ro…ze…luxe…" ucapnya itu ditengah-tengah sisa nafasnya. /Sequel dari 'Birthday for Ulrika' dan Request dari seCReT aRS-san, R&R?


**+++Summer for Roze+++**

Kuroi-Oneesan - 2011

**Rating** Teen

**Genre** Romance – Angst

**Disclaimer **Mana Khemia - © GUST/NISA

**Summary **"Ro…ze…luxe…" ucapnya itu ditengah-tengah sisa nafasnya. /Sequel dari 'Birthday for Ulrika' dan Request dari seCReT aRS-san, R&R?

Akhirnya kedapetan ide juga~ ini bakal jadi cerita angst pertama ane lho *lempar mercon ke udara* Ane jadi tambah suka Roze/Ulrika, entah kenapa. Ane kan biasa nulis cerita comedy jadi kenapa ini angst ya? Dapat idenya begitu sih, oh ya, di cerita ini ada fitur BGM~! BGM-nya mengambil dari MK2 dan MK1~ Silakan nikmati cerita sambil membayangkan suasana ceritanya, ya!

Oh ya, tambahan! **Bold **untuk BGM, _Italic + Underline _untuk tulisan surat, _Italic _untuk SFX dan underline untuk setting waktu! Kalau mau liat Birthday for Ulrika silakan tekan panah ke kiri dan cari di profile sayaaa~

**Author Warning **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan kalau fic ini mengandung unsur Alternate Timeline alias AT, guaranteed crackfic dan sedikit OOC, maaf juga bila ada typo. Sekian peringatan saya, mari cerita dimulai.

* * *

Cerita kali ini dimulai kembali disebuah mansion luas milik siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Vehlendorf—keluarga yang secara turun-temurun mendalami alkimia. Hari itu adalah hari yang lumayan menyengat, walaupun itu ditengah bulan Oktober—dan sudah musim gugur. Terdapat tokoh utama kita seperti biasanya—cowok berpembawaan _cool _dan keren (Hmm…apa bedanya?) bernama Rozeluxe Meitzen yang menjadi butler (oh, sejak kapan?) di mansion tersebut didampingi oleh seorang maid yang merupakan mana es bernama Whim. Mereka berdua seperti biasa sedang mengerjakan tugas di keluarga tersebut.

23 Oktober, 15:00 PM

/

**[BGM : People Don't Learn on Workshop]**

Kita dapati Roze tengah merapikan kamar sementara Whim sudah menyeduh teh sore untuk para penghuni rumah. Herannya, hari ini Roze tampak menampilkan senyumnya—yah, walaupun dari luar tampak seperti ia tidak menampakkan senyum sama sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, Whim datang dengan kereta kue-nya menghampiri Roze—yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sudah saatnya waktu minum teh, Roze-san," sahut Whim dengan nada lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Oh…kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul," jawab Roze.

Whim pun mendorong kereta kue-nya ke lorong berikutnya.

"_Ada apa dengan Roze-san ya…?" _pikir Whim. _"Apa ojou-sama sedang baik…? Tapi, biarkanlah…"_

23 Oktober, 16:05 PM

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat di taman, akhirnya Roze muncul menemui nonanya—Lilianne Vehlendorf dan Whim.

"Kau lama sekali, tehnya keburu dingin," kata Lily yang seperti biasa mengeluarkan aura agak-agak tsundere-nya.

"Maaf, ojou-sama. Aku cuma…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita minum teh." Lily memotong kalimat Roze.

Pemuda berambut biru itu duduk diseberang nona-nya, sementara Whim berdiri di sebelah sang nona seraya menuangkan teh. Hari ini adalah teh Chamomile—teh yang dirasa cocok untuk udara yang tak menentu seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, mana api yang merupakan salah satu pelayan Lily datang dari udara menuju ke arah lorong.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa, Yun?" tanya Lily yang terus terang kaget.

"Aku mengantarkan surat-surat bulan ini, ojou-sama."

Yun menunjukkan tiga pucuk surat yang ada di tangannya. Yah, beruntung saja surat-surat itu tidak terbakar sia-sia di tangannya. Lily mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya satu persatu.

Surat pertama adalah dari orangtua Lily, tuan Roxis Rosenkrantz dan nyonya Nicole Mimi Tithel—mereka mengabarkan soal keadaan mereka yang kini sibuk dengan renovasi Al-Revis Academy. Ehm, darimana nama keluarga Vehlendorf kalau begitu? Itu adalah nama kehormatan dari generasi keluarga Roxis terdahulu.

Surat kedua adalah dari dua saudara yang-terlihat-tidak-akur-itu, Etward dan Ennarcia Dysler. Mereka melaporkan acara liburan mereka ke Puni Land—tempat Puni-yo tinggal.

"A, A, Apa…Puni Land?" mata Lily sekejap langsung berbinar-binar.

"O-Ojou-sama?" Whim agak sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Di, dimana i-i-itu? Aku harus membalas surat ini dan bertanya pada Et…"

"Tapi bukannya hanya orang-orang berhati tulus saja yang bisa kesana—ups…"

"…Apa katamu, Whim?"

"Ti, tidak, tidak! Aku…li-lidahku hanya terpeleset, ahahaha…" Whim mencoba ngeles.

Tanpa basa-basi, Lily pun menghukum Whim—ia memegang kepala Whim dengan kedua kepalan tangannya dan menggerakan tangannya tanpa ampun.

"O-O-Ojou-sama sa-sa-sakit…Ojou-samaaaa…"

Yun dan Roze hanya diam.

Beralih ke surat ketiga, tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Lily memicingkan matanya dan melempar surat tersebut pada Roze.

"Pasti itu dari Country Bumpkin lagi kan?" Lily mendengus. "Sejak kapan ia kirim-kiriman surat dengan Roze-ku tersayang..."

"Kau lupa, Ojou-sama? Mereka berdua kan sudah berpacaran," komentar Whim.

"H-Hei! Aku tidak pacaran dengan cewek bodoh itu!" sergah si pemuda.

"A—AP—Ro-Roze, kok aku gak tau?" mata Lily berkaca-kaca, seakan puppy eyes.

"O-Ojou-sama, sudah, jangan percaya kata-kata Whim," Roze ngeles.

"Hmhm, tapi benar, kan?" Whim tersenyum senang.

Setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya Roze membuka surat tersebut.

_/_

**[BGM : The Story of Light and Darkness]**

_9 Oktober_

_Kuharap aku tidak salah menulis tanggal, apa kabar—oh, tampaknya ini bukan saatnya bercakap-cakap ya? Ini bukan Ulrika yang mengirim surat, ini aku Chloe. _

"Lho? Ini dari gadis hitam itu," ucap Roze yang membaca kalimat pertama.

"A-Apa jangan-jangan…Chloe-san juga…" Lily mulai berfantasi.

"Ojou-sama…" Whim menatap nonanya itu dengan padangan : yah-mulai-lagi-deh—kurang lebih Yun juga sama.

_Apakah Ulrika sudah sampai disana? Ia berangkat ke mansion nona kaya itu dari seminggu yang lalu._

"H-HAH?"

Kalimat itu cukup membuat si pemuda jawsdrop—bahkan semua yang mendengarkannya. Seminggu lalu? Itu artinya tanggal 2, kan? SEKARANG SUDAH TANGGAL 23! 23 OKTOBER!

_Apa dia menginap? Kami sudah khawatir ia tersesat atau apa, ia bilang akan kembali di minggu terakhir di bulan Oktober. Kalau surat ini sudah sampai, tolong kabarkan kami._

_Chloe Hartzog_

"Yun…ini surat dari tanggal berapa…?" tanya Roze.

"Aku tidak tahu, Corona bilang baru sampai kemarin." Yun merasa tidak enak.

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya sekarang juga," Lily mengambil inisiatif. "Di seberang kota sebelah mansion ada hutan, bukan? Mungkin ia ada disana,"

/_BGM OFF/_

_

* * *

_

Lone City; 23 Oktober, 17:00 PM

/

**[BGM : Sunny Day City]**

Roze dkk tiba di kota, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari gadis desa itu di kota dekat mansion mereka. Whim dan Yun menanyai orang-orang yang melintas, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang melihat gadis itu. Bodoh sekali gadis itu, gumam Roze.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, mereka beristirahat sejenak di café dan klinik—sekaligus bar diwaktu malam—terdekat disana, yang bernama Alchemist Tavern. Kenapa mereka memilih tempat itu? Yah, karena pemilik tempat itu merupakan teman baik ayah dan ibunya. Whim dan Yun masih terus menggali info.

_KLINING, KLINING_

"Ah, Lily-chan dan Roze-kun, selamat datang," pemilik cafe itu melayangkan senyumnya pada Lily dan Roze.

Pemilik café itu bisa terbilang masih…muda sekali, sekitar umur 20-an. Dengan rambut biru cerah yang terurai serta mata indigo-nya yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapan serius—yah, sekarang ia sudah lebih santai—terimakasih pada suaminya itu. Lily dan Roze duduk di meja bar, tepat di depan pemilik café itu.

"Mau pesan apa hari ini?"

"Aku minta cappuccino latte," pinta Lily.

"…aku air putih saja,"

Dalam sekejap, minuman sudah dibawakan di depan mereka.

"Dimana Vayne-san, Anna-san?" tanya Lily, ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Vayne…? Oh, dia sedang bersama senpai di ruang tamu rumah…"

"…Hm? 'Senpai'?" Roze agak penasaran.

"Kakak kelasku saat di perguruan, ia sekarang mengajar di Al-Revis, namanya Flay Gunnar-senpai…"

Lily dan Roze menyemburkan isi minum yang ada di mulutnya.

"Gu-Gunnar-sensei…senpai Anna-san!"

"Ayahmu juga sama kok," Anna tertawa kecil.

"O-otousama juga…?" Lily masih terbelalak tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa soal aku?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Gunnar-senpai yang mereka bicarakan tepat di belakang Lily. Roze, Anna dan ojousama itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sosoknya dibalik jubah kesayangannya itu.

"Kebetulan, Gunnar-sensei!" seru Roze pada (mantan) gurunya.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kau mau minta latihan khusus?"

"Bukan itu, kau bisa mencari Ulrika?"

"Ulrika…? Murid kelas Tony itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia sudah menghilang selama 2 minggu, sensei," jelas Lily.

"2 minggu…?" Anna mengernyit.

Roze dan Lily pun menjelaskan situasi pada mereka berdua.

"Ooh…begitu rupanya." Flay manggut-manggut.

"Gunnar-senpai, sebaiknya kita ikut mencarinya,"

"Kau mau meninggalkan tokomu?"

"Tenang, masih ada aku disini," muncul sosok suami pemilik café—Vayne Aurelius—dengan jempol dinaikkan kepada Anna.

* * *

Night Forest; 23 Oktober, 17:25 PM

/

**[BGM : Tistoria]**

Roze dkk + Anna dan Flay pun setuju untuk mencari Ulrika, mereka menyusuri masuk hutan yang ada di sebelah kota. Roze memang tidak yakin, tetapi kurang lebih, Ulrika pasti ada disana. Roze dkk sudah berpencar lebih dahulu, sementara Flay dan Anna—dengan perlengkapan misterius Flay, Transciever—meneliti sekitar dan akan mengontak Roze bila menemukan sesuatu.

"Sudah ketemu; Whim, ojousama?" tanya Roze di transceiver-nya.

"Belum…di areal ini tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali…" jawab Lily.

"Hmm…" Flay memeriksa ke arah ranting-ranting pohon yang berserakan di tanah. "Hei Anna, apa di hutan ini ada monster yang…bisa dibilang, kuat?"

"Monster…? Oh, kalau soal itu…" Anna berpikir. "Selama ini, disini tinggal famili Griffin (sejenis naga yang menggunakan serangan elemen angin) yang merupakan sasaran bounty hunter di kota,"

"Griffin…? Sudah kuduga," Flay menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa, gadis itu pasti sedang melawan naga itu sekarang,"

"Eh…" Anna terbelalak. "Darimana…deduksi itu, senpai?"

"Lihat di tanah itu," Guru berambut merah itu melirik ranting pohon yang ia injak.

"Ap— I, Ini…!"

Yap, seperti kata Flay, di ranting-ranting yang berhamburan tak teratur itu ada bercak darah yang terlihat masih baru.

"…Kita harus bergerak cepat,"

"Roger, senpai!"

* * *

23 Oktober, 18:23 PM

/

**[BGM : Light and Power on His Hands]**

Matahari sudah tenggelam daritadi, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari gadis berambut pirang yang mereka cari-cari di hutan sepi itu. Dunia sudah gelap, hanya ada sinar purnama yang menemani pencarian mereka.

"Roze…kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini…" ucap Lily dengan suara parau.

"…Tidak, aku akan terus mencarinya…" jawab Roze tegas.

Mendadak langkah pemuda itu terhenti karena ia melihat sesuatu berkilauan yang menawan matanya ditimpa sinar rembulan. Ia memutuskan obrolannya dengan si ojousama dan memeriksa benda berkilauan tersebut.

"Ini…"

Roze memeriksa sisi bawah pohon, ia mendapati kalung perak—sebuah hadiah kecil yang hanya bisa ia berikan pada gadis pirang itu di hari ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu. Kalung itu sudah hancur—seperti ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu.

"Tch…" diremasnya kalung tersebut. "DIMANA KAU, GADIS BODOH! JAWAB AKU!"

_CRASH!_

_SRAGH!_

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Roze, ia pun menuju ke arah sumber suara, dengan hanya kaki dan telinga sebagai penunjuk jalannya.

"…Gh…"

Sebuah naga besar tumbang dan menghempaskan sebagian kecil pepohonan di hutan itu. Naga itu tampak masih baik-baik saja—hanya yang menjadi lawan sang naga sudah tampak lemas dan meneteskan darah disana-sini.

"…Tidak bisa…mengalahkan naga itu…" gumamnya pelan, nafasnya tengah memburu.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di pohon belakangnya, tepat didepan naga itu. Luka yang ia derita di perut dan kakinya sangat parah sehingga ia bahkan sudah sulit menopang tubuhnya. Ia hendak istirahat sejenak, tapi sayang, naga itu ternyata kembali membuka matanya dan terbang menghadapi lawannya.

/

**[BGM : Blooming Flowers of Void]**

"Sepertinya…walaupun berhari-hari aku melawannya, energinya tak pernah habis…ya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Uuh…" Mana yang ia peluk sedari tadi mulai berekspresi sendu.

"Tenang saja, Uryu. Aku akan melindungimu…dari hempasan naga itu…" jawabnya dengan senyum. "Jangan khawatir…ya…"

"Uuuuh…" Mana itu meringis, pemiliknya pun memeluknya makin erat.

Naga dihadapannya sudah mulai bersiap mengeluarkan serangan nafas kamaitachi (angin pencabik) dari dalam mulutnya. Pandangan gadis itu sudah mulai mengabur dari fokusnya pada si naga.

"Tampaknya…ini akhir…ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum pahit. "Padahal…aku belum bilang sesuatu…padanya,"

_ZRAAAASH!_

"Selamat ting…gal…"

"DRIVE…CALIBER!"

_CRAAAASH!_

"Cahaya ini…" Gadis itu membelalakan matanya. "Jerktown…"

Muncul sinar terang dari balik semak-semak, menyingkirkan dedaunan dan seketika memangkas kepala naga itu dalam sekejap—mengejutkan gadis yang sudah diambang kematiannya itu. Naga yang disebut-sebut Griffin itu terhempas begitu saja dengan kepala terbelah.

_SRAGH…_

Pemuda itu menepi menuju ke orang yang ia selamatkan, memeriksa keadaannya. Mana yang ada disana hanya bisa berekspresi sedih. Ia membawa sang gadis dengan cara menggendongnya secara bridal-style dan berjalan pelan menuju keluar hutan.

"Uhh…"

"Tenang, sudah aman sekarang," Roze mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Pemuda itu pun berlari menerobos hutan, tidak menyadari bahwa sang gadis yang ia bawa memperhatikannya.

"…Ro…ze…luxe…" ucapnya itu ditengah-tengah sisa nafasnya, ia pun menutup matanya.

Pemuda beriris biru itu terhenti sejenak.

"Gadis bodoh…oi! Ulrika!" Roze berusaha menyadarkan gadis yang sudah menutup matanya itu.

"**ULRIKAAAA!"**

Kebetulan di dekat tempat ia berdiri, muncul Flay dan Anna.

"Roze…" raut wajah guru yang ada didepannya menjadi memudar begitu mendapati muridnya disana.

Anna tampak khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke tempatku. Dan Gunnar-senpai, tolong kau beritahu dua mana itu untuk menghentikan pencariannya,"

"Serahkan padaku, sana cepat!" sergah Flay.

Anna dan Roze pun pergi dari hutan itu kembali ke kota membawa Ulrika.

"Jadi, Ulrika—maksudku Country Bumpkin sudah ditemukan?" sahut nona kaya itu diseberang transceivernya.

"Ya, ia ada di Alchemist Tavern untuk dirawat Vayne," jawab Flay. "Kau bisa suruh mana api itu untuk menjemput teman-temannya?"

"Eh? Ada apa, sensei?" Lily agak kebingungan.

"Turuti saja perintah guru itu, ojousama." Whim menyarankan.

"Kalau begitu… Yun,"

"…Baik, aku mengerti,"

27 Oktober, 06:00 AM

_ZRAKK!_

_/_

**[BGM : Longing to be a Magician]**

Gadis yang sedari waktu itu terbaring tak berdaya pun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mendapati dirinya yang masih bernafas walaupun perban menutupinya sana-sini membuatnya bernafas lega. Cahaya lembut pagi hari telah merapat disisi jendela yang belum terbuka gordennya. Ia tengah berada di kasur empuk dan baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah sosok tengah menungguinya sedari tadi pula…

Pemuda yang ia sayangi, Rozeluxe Meitzen.

Perlahan tangan Ulrika membelai kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur di sisi kasurnya itu, menyibak rambut biru yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum melihat wajah tidur pemuda tersebut sambil sedikit terkikik senang.

"Dia sudah menungguimu dari 4 hari yang lalu, lho," sebuah sosok wanita muda—yang setengah melayang—memasuki ruangan dengan cara menembus pintu. "Fufufu, benar-benar cowok yang manis, ya~?"

Hebatnya, Ulrika tidak terlalu menyadari kalau wanita muda itu melayang di udara, ia hanya membalas pernyataan wanita muda tersebut dengan terdiam seraya merona merah.

"Wah, wah, tampaknya aku mengganggu ya? Kalau begitu aku permisi~"

Wanita muda tersebut menembus pintu lagi. Ulrika hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya agak kebingungan tapi masih belum menyadari kalau sang wanita itu hantu.

Ya, biarlah.

/

**[BGM : A Friend's Hand]**

Ulrika melihat ada sesuatu yang digenggam Roze di tangan kanannya sangat erat. Gadis itu mencoba membuka genggaman Roze dan mendapati kalung biru pemberian kekasihnya itu yang sudah diperbaiki. Ia kembali mengalungkan kalung tersebut di lehernya yang tertutup sedikit perban. Ia memulai sebuah monolog.

"Maaf aku sudah…terlalu merepotkanmu," Ulrika menghela napas sejenak. "Memang aku ini gadis bodoh, aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan semua hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku, tapi a-aku setidaknya sudah bertanya pada beberapa orang untuk…membalasmu…jadi…"

Ulrika mendekati jaraknya dengan wajah Roze…tepat di bibir sang servant yang tanpa pertahanan itu dan menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya sendiri—sedikit ciuman kecil yang berlangsung cepat.

"…Terimakasih ya, Jerktown…" senyumnya malu-malu. "Kapan-kapan akan kulakukan saat kau sudah bangun, ya? Hehe…"

* * *

**End.**

**

* * *

**

Maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan…yah maklum, saya kadang kalo bikin fic Romance endingnya suka bingung~ *plak* Maaf kalo ada typo juga, saya rada-rada kagok kalo ngebuat fic sekarang~ gomen yo! XD

Any review btw? :3


End file.
